Skatr's Fates
by Weasel16
Summary: Follow the path of which Dez Christy goes to persue her dream of wrestling. It starts in the early days of her backyard wrestling moving into the main circuit. Includes WWE characters later on.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning July 1995  
  
Eighteen-year old Simon Stusa (Mainiac) stood with his friend of six years and tag team partner, sixteen-year old Dez Christy (Green Weasel). The night before the duo became the undisputed tag team champions of Harbor Small Wrestling (HSW) and also the youngest.  
  
The three Christy siblings hosted the fourth Annual Harbor Small promotion party as they did the past three years. Ironically this year's party landed on the day after the big pay per view (a paying audience and recorded matches sold). Michael (Marback), the oldest Christy sibling at twenty-one, had just become the new HSW heavyweight champion. It was definitely a time to enjoy.  
  
The OMEGA Powers promotion from North Carolina was asked to come and join the festivities this year since a fellow wrestler from Harbor Small just moved down there and joined.  
  
The three new crowned champions wore their belts, as did the other titleholders from both promotions. Dez mainly hung out with Simon and her best friend Scott Tagert (Aeroangel) as everyone played around and wrestled on the home made ring in the backyard. Most of the wrestlers wanted Dez to take them on in the ring, but Simon and Scott saved her by asking her to come and do something.  
  
Not many females actually wrestled. Many of them were just valets for the guys. The valets were also there though. Not ones to be counted out of the fun.  
  
When Dez finally decided she wanted to get in the ring, no one wanted to wrestle. They had all settled down and were eating. Bored she slummed down in the center of the ring, which was actually a trampoline with poles around it, until someone came over. Jonathon Coolax, who was four years older than her, walked up. She did not know him well only through her older brother.  
  
"You look lost," he said. She gave a stupid look clueing him to let her be so he left.  
  
"Too young for his blood," she thought. Michael walked over with two guys following him. One with blonde hair and green eyes, the other black hair and brown eyes, who she thought looked familiar but did not say anything.  
  
"Skate," Michael called her by a nickname he dubbed her when she was a little younger. He jumped up onto the so-called apron and motioned for her to come over. "I want you to meet Matt and Jeff. They used to work in the OMEGA Powers where Jonathon is now," he explained. "I've seen your wrestling tapes. Great talent," Matt said. She blushed to the comment turning away from his brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" Michael asked. Dez frowned.  
  
"Absolutely, no one. I wanna wrestle but everyone says no," she mumbled.  
  
"May I?" Jeff asked. She nodded eagerly, having a great love to wrestle and being physical. Especially when it was with the opposite sex.  
  
So Jeff climbed into the ring and the pair squared off. The older brothers remained ringside to cheer their younger siblings on. Their cheers slowly brought over the other wrestlers.  
  
Jeff started strong with a few hip tosses.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Dez asked jumping back to her feet. Jeff smiled circling around the ring.  
  
Her tactics were simple, make the opposition believe you were inferior. Michael knew her well and did not yell angrily when it looked as if she was losing.  
  
"Dez, Blur!" She heard Michael say from ringside. She grinned and went into a handstand that was difficult to keep balance on the trampoline mat. Dez grabbed Jeff's neck with her legs and drove his head down to the mat. Instead of going for the normal pin, Dez sat on Jeff's chest.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked. Jeff pushed her off and stood back up. "A little pushy, aren't we?" Dez battered her opponent as she stood to her feet. She could see in the corner of her eye Michael smiling. Wrestlers from both promotions now surrounded most of the ring and Dez suddenly had an adrenaline rush.  
  
Jeff walked back and forth watching Dez's every move to try to judge her next action. He couldn't help but notice her body. Baggy shorts stopping above her knees so they wouldn't cover her muscular calves. A short sleeve button up T-shirt with the two tails in front tied into a knot above the belly button. Her shorts hung off of her hips perfectly framing her slender stomach.  
  
"Jeff!" Jeff snapped out of his gaze and turned to his brother who was motioning for him to make a move.  
  
Jeff twisted his way behind her back and pulled Dez into a left arm bar. Her face cringed into pain and Michael saw it.  
  
"Dez you ok?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'll be ok," she winced.  
  
Unsure of his sister's words, Michael looked around the ring until he saw the reddish blond haired friend of Dez. He walked over to Scott who was actually a year older than she was.  
  
"When I give you the word get in there and break it up," he ordered. Scott nodded.  
  
"Hey you da man." Michael patted him on the back.  
  
Inside the ring Jeff still had Dez in the arm bar. She felt him loosen up to readjust his grip. Swiftly Dez stuck her left foot behind her hooking Jeff's left ankle; pulling forward Dez tripped Jeff to the mat. He let go so he could catch himself. Dez swung her arms back and forth limbering them up and gingerly massaged her left shoulder.  
  
Jeff came quickly back to his feet, pausing as if analyzing his next move. In a moment he built enough momentum from jumping on the trampoline and somersaulted over Dez's head. His arms locked around Dez's waist immediately as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"Now if you wanted to hug you should have just said something," she joked. Michael laughed, but Jeff kept a straight face. She shrugged her shoulders at Michael.  
  
Jeff lifted Dez up executing a belly to back suplex. Dez scampered to her feet but Jeff still held on.  
  
She turned her head to either side to see where he was. Then brought both arms over her right shoulder to grab his head. Leaning forward, Dez was able to pull Jeff off of her back and onto the mat.  
  
She gave a quick smirk and then climbed a corner post. She saluted Michael from the top then jumped, completing two somersaults before landing on her back with no victim under her, only mat. She lay stunned.  
  
Jeff had rolled out of the way and now was climbing the corner post himself. Once up he leapt and completed a senton, then continued to cover her.  
  
Michael tapped Scott on the shoulder who immediately jumped on the apron. Dez kicked out after two though and rolled Jeff to an inside cradle. Justin Kusmer, HSW booker, counted three for the win.  
  
"See Mikey I told you I had it," Dez said wobbling to her feet victorious. Michael smiled and pulled Scott down from the apron. Kusmer tried to raise Dez's hand but she shook her head no insisting it was just a little scuffle. Instead, Dez gave Jeff a hand to stand up.  
  
"Good match and nice senton," she complimented.  
  
"You did not do so bad yourself. By the way what the hell do you call that last move you did from the top rope?" Jeff asked perplexed. Dez laughed. She did not expect him to know or at that point did not expect him even to ask what it was.  
  
"Hell's Bomb. I was trying to learn the 450-degree splash but I kept screwing it up in matches until I saw that what I was doing was working fine." Jeff nodded. Michael assisted Dez from climbing down to the outside of the ring. Wrestlers around them were complimenting Jeff and Dez on their performance.  
  
Dez began to favor her left shoulder as they continued to walk toward the porch.  
  
"Want ice?" Michael asked. She nodded as some fellow wrestlers came up to talk. Matt and Scott followed Michael in the house while she started up a conversation with the guys from her promotion.  
  
"I guess you didn't need me," Scott said  
  
"Hey I'm glad to have you around during her scuffles. I hate to see her break that collarbone again," Michael stated. Scott smiled as he grabbed a drink and exited back outside.  
  
"Collarbone?" Matt asked closing the freezer door behind Michael.  
  
"Early January of this year Dez fouled up one of her tricks on her rollerblades and landed on her left shoulder. She crumbled like an accordion. Its been healing but it stills gets aggravated," Michael explained while putting ice into a bag. Matt nodded.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"What?" he asked turning toward the sliding door. A brown hair green eyed boy was sticking his head inside and kept glancing back.  
  
"We may have some slight problems," he said stepping out of the sliding door and back outside. 


	2. Shall We?

They could hear Dez yelling on the porch. Michael rushed out ice still in hand. He tossed it to Dez who was standing at the porch railing, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Perfect just what we needed," she mumbled to him. A frown crossed Michael's face as he looked into the yard. Three boys stood together each looking between the ages of eighteen and nineteen.  
  
"Thanks Richard," Michael said back to the boy. "What do you want Bengy?" he asked.  
  
"Just come to see my valet," the tallest boy replied. He stepped towards the porch where Dez stood but Simon was standing in his path from the stairs. Richard Najinn (Hot Blood) stood back behind Dez.  
  
"I don't think so," Simon growled. Bengy put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Get lost, you know I don't valet. I'm a wrestler and I'd kick your ass here and now, but I don't believe in cruelty to animals," Dez sneered A few of the wrestlers looked up at her impressed. Dez leaned forward over the railing still holding the ice pack to her shoulder.  
  
"You're just a wimp," one of the other boys said.  
  
"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "Want to see something funny? Look in the mirror," she smiled. "Free speech is a right not an obligation Aaron." He stepped forward but Bengy held his hand up for him to stop.  
  
"Sweetie you need to stop convincing yourself you can wrestle. You're a woman. The only way you can win is if these guys let you. Look at yourself, too weak to pick up a chair. Your shoulder is probably sore from giving a shove to someone," Bengy tried to say sincerely.  
  
Dez had a glare in her eye that could kill. She dropped the ice pack and before anyone could tell what she was doing to stop her, Dez jumped up onto the railing and out into the yard tackling Bengy.  
  
"Weak huh? I'll show you weak," Dez yelled. Her fists were flying everywhere. Bengy was unable to get a good shot back. Dez was pinning him to the ground by sitting on his chest. Aaron and the other boy stood back terrified to come and help.  
  
Dez stood up and took a step away from Bengy. He went to his knees and brought a hand to his lip. She had busted it open.  
  
"Think I've even the odds?" she asked. "If not who cares. Bring it on. We can duke it her and now. No one interferes," she said loudly to everyone in the area.  
  
Bengy looked hesitant then put up his fists as he stood up. Dez gave a small laugh. Before he knew it Dez squatted close to the ground and swung out her leg into his ankles knocking him over. She stood back up giving Bengy time to raise to his feet. Bengy coward on the ground, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Come on! I'm weak remember?" she growled. "You're fighting me, a girl. You're THE man, what's wrong?" she grilled.  
  
Bengy rose to his feet once again and swung at Dez. She ducked and delivered a balled fist to his stomach causing him to keel over. Taken the opportunity Dez brought her knee up to Bengy's face, hitting him in the bridge of the nose. His hands came up to his face as he fell back into the grass. His face began to coat in blood.  
  
"Bitch! You broke my nose!" he yelled.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'll break if you don't leave," she warned. "Now get lost before I do something that will make all three of you in pain." She looked at Aaron and the other boy. They approached Bengy a little skittish from Dez's threats. She stood close by waiting for their departure.  
  
Bengy went to his knees as his companions helped him up. He turned to Aaron and grabbed something from his side. In a swift motion he swung around striking Dez in the left shoulder with a blunt object causing her to drop to the ground.  
  
"Dez!" Brandon, her two year younger brother yelled. He rushed to her side standing in a fighting stance ready to take advance action. Michael also rushed down but did not slow to stand by Dez; he plowed Bengy to the ground.  
  
"Go! Before every wrestler here gives you a piece of their mind," he bellowed. Bengy scuffled back hitting the quiet duo in the legs. They pulled him up yet again, leaving without a word. Bengy however looked back smiling at Dez as he left her on the ground yelling swears.  
  
Michael turned back to Dez assured Bengy left. Brandon was on the ground beside his only sister. She was sitting up but holding her shoulder. Scott jumped the railing and ran to Dez. He gave her the ice pack she dropped as Simon and Michael helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hey why did the music stop? Awe, come on don't let a lil' ruckus ruin the party. Come on guys it's time to have fun," Dez called. The other wrestlers laughed as the life returned to the crowd. Simon, Michael, Scott and Brandon accompanied Dez inside.  
  
"Ok, three of you can go. I don't like to be babied," she hissed. Michael jerked his head for the others to leave. Simon paused and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking up the rear out the door.  
  
"Let me look at it," Michael said taking the ice pack away from her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Michael, let me be," she said. Michael pulled her shirt away from the neck to view her collarbone. He touched it softly as Dez watched. "It doesn't hurt to the touch," she reported. He ran his fingers across the bone then let go of her shirt.  
  
"Doesn't seemed to be damaged. Don't feel any cracks, chips or dents," he sighed.  
  
"Not as much as I'll cause him next time I see him. The nerve," she growled. She leaned against the back of the chair aggravated. Michael gave back the ice pack and headed out to the porch.  
  
"You'll be ok right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said watching him walk out. "Whatever," she mumbled.  
  
She looked around the kitchen it was empty. Feeling antsy Dez opened a door that revealed a staircase. She flipped the switch illuminating the walkway. Posters lined the left wall and box area on the platform where she was standing. She paused to look at Macho Man Randy Savage and The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. Some of her idols that without them she would of never realized her dream. As she descended the stairs pictures of Razor Ramon, Bret "The Hit Man" Hart, Hulk Hogan, and Andrea Blaze lined the wall. Even the Ultimate Warrior and the Rockers were tacked up.  
  
She hit another switch once her feet touched the basement floor. One by one the ceiling lights turned on. On one side of the basement a little gym had been set up. A weight bench, dumbbells, punching bag and a treadmill were some items set up. The other side housed a small training mat. The ceiling was raised about twelve feet above the floor. From the outside the porch was on the extended part.  
  
Dez stood quietly listening to the partygoers upstairs and smiled. She walked toward the gym and picked up the sparing gloves on the bench press.  
  
Once they were on her hands she stretched her arms and began to pummel the punching bag. She glimpsed up at a female body builder's picture that was taped on the wall. Next to it were two pictures of male body builders. They were the Christy kids motivation to continue what they were always doing.  
  
Breathing heavily she paused to listen, a set of footsteps were walking across the kitchen floor. They stopped then proceeded to come towards the basement door. Not wanting to talk, Dez turned back to the punching bad. Placing her anger on it as her punches became stronger.  
  
She could feel someone watching her. She dropped her arms to her side and lowered her chin onto her chest before looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, sweat pouring down her face.  
  
"Just curious at how you're feeling," a southern accented voice said. It caught Dez by surprise. It sounded like Jeff, her opponent from earlier.  
  
"I'm fine. Let me be," she said beginning to hit the punching bag, grunting with each hit.  
  
"Lot of power. I'm sure you could knock someone out easily," Jeff said trying to make some conversation. She did not reply only added kicking to her routine. "Nice set up you have down here," he continued.  
  
"Thanks I guess," she mumbled without skipping a beat.  
  
"You sure you are ok?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm fine," she repeated a little irritated. She stopped and turned her attention to Jeff. He wouldn't just give up would he? He made his way over to the ring looking at the set up.  
  
Dez measured him up. She estimated six foot about two hundred pounds mostly from her in ring experience with him. He was wearing shorts much like her own and sneakers. His upper physique showed through the white tee. A quick smirk came across Dez's lips but was dismissed by a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Dez?" It yelled from the door upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I'm down here." She watched as the feet extended into legs then a body down the stairs. Finally Scott's head appeared. "Hey creep," she joked. Scott saw the sparring gloves on her hands and smiled. "In the closet," she laughed. He jogged over to the closet on the mini gym side of the room and opened the door. It was full of sports equipment including kick boxing helmets, wrestling attire, hockey gear, and other items that tickled the Christy siblings' fancy. It also housed their friend's gear since they were over often to train.  
  
Scott put on an orange helmet with the name "Aeroangel" on the left side and placed a blue mouth guard in his mouth. He tossed Dez a green helmet before pulling on a pair of sparing gloves.  
  
Jeff noticed the name on the side of her helmet. There were two actually one on each side. On her left was "Green Weasel", which he found that the color of the helmet fitted nicely and "Skate" on the other side. He had heard Michael refer to his sister as that.  
  
"So what am I supposed to call you?" Jeff asked Dez. She looked surprised at the question. It seemed out of the blue.  
  
"Call me Weasel like everyone else does. Well almost everyone," she commented. Jeff nodded.  
  
"Well lets go WEASEL," Scott emphasized. "I would like to get this started before I turn 20." Dez jabbed him in the jaw for his remark. "Not funny," he said through the mouth guard. Dez smiled, her teeth were green. It took a second for Jeff to notice that she was also wearing a mouth guard.  
  
"You like the color green or something?" Jeff asked jokingly. Dez pulled the mouth guard out.  
  
"Nah you think? It's also my birthstone. Emerald," Dez laughed. She plopped the guard back into her mouth and climbed into the ring. Scott was waiting in a boxing stance. Dez gave him a queer look before shaking her head.  
  
Scott was the first to advance, jabbing her in the side of the rib cage. She pulled back and shook her arms for a second before stepping back into the middle. He was waiting for her. Scott went for a roundhouse kick but Dez dropped to the floor in a split.  
  
Jeff groaned at the site. Scott couldn't take the site of her legs sprawled either so he turned his head. Dez used the opportunity and hit the back of Scott's knee with the side of her hand. His left knee buckled but remained standing. Not satisfied she flared her legs out and knocked his other knee with her ankle. He feel down to his knees.  
  
"Now bow to me," she spitted. It was difficult to talk with the guard in but Scott got the idea. Scott refused to go down. Dez shrugged her shoulders and hooked her left foot behind his neck. Putting her weight behind it she made him lean forward. Her hands threw up in victory.  
  
Scott wasn't done though. Using the palm of his hand he punched Dez in the stomach so she keeled over. He walked behind her and booted her in the butt to make her fall face forward. Dez disappointed him however. Instead of falling on her face she tucked her head and rolled back to her feet. With a series of punches and kicks she had Scott on his knees again.  
  
"Say goodnight to mama," she taunted before drop kicking him into the chest. Scott fell onto his back and Dez put one foot on his chest for victory.  
  
A series of claps came from outside the ring. Dez glanced over to the ringside and Scott's head shot up. Jeff was no longer standing alone on the basement floor. Michael, Jonathon, Simon, and Matt were all standing there.  
  
Dez looked surprised, she had been so intent on the mock match she did not hear a single footstep come down the stairs or notice any of them standing there. Her face began to turn shades of red. Footsteps came down the stairs and she saw her brother standing there with a frown on his face.  
  
"Everyone left me behind," he complained. Dez laughed as her brother's voice squeaked.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. The clock downstairs was broken. Dez had a fit of rage from a phone call with her ex-boyfriend one night and kicked the wall knocking it down. She turned her head to look at the hole that she had yet time to fix.  
  
"Six o'clock," Michael stated.  
  
"Wow, its getting late," she said surprised. The party had been going on since noon.  
  
"Come on let's head up stairs and eat. Dad finished barbecuing," Brandon sighed. Dez look at him curiously and knew something else was bothering him. She would inquire later.  
  
Michael had noticed the same thing in his younger brother. He saw the furrow in Dez's eyebrow as she thought hard on whatever she was thinking.  
  
"Let's I'm starved," Scott laughed. He held the ropes for Dez to walk through. She thanked him and put her gear on the weight bench. Scott followed her lead and trailed the train of people up the stairs.  
  
Richard was leaning against the wall talking to Kristopher Mohen (Grave). His face was filled with laughter in the tiki light. Dez ran in her room upstairs and grabbed a camera. She thought with the sun going down, now would be a good time to take some pictures. She glanced out the window to see who was on the mat. David Dremole (Dremole) and Gabriel Diox (Gabriel) were scrimmaging. She laughed as David jumped to high and made Gabriel lose his balance. She took a few photos from above.  
  
Dez rushed down stairs but stop to stand in the doorway watching the people mingle on the porch and yard. Some were standing around the mat watching the fight but not many.  
  
Richard and Kristopher were still talking. She could hear Kristopher's deep voice roll with laughter at what Richard was saying. She snapped a few shots of them as they continued their conversation.  
  
She stood out on the deck away from the porch. Jeff was talking with his brother and some valets that came from OMEGA Powers. She also noticed someone named Shane Douglas that Michael had pointed out to her. She took pictures of everyone around her, not caring what they were doing.  
  
She caught Brandon doing a tight rope act on the banister, acting like he was losing his balance. Michael hopped over to his younger brother and jokingly pushed him. Dez kept taking pictures of the scene. She heard clapping over by the mat and turned her attention back over to it. David and Gabriel were done and shaking hands.  
  
Damion Cooper (Coop) spotted Dez and walked over to her.  
  
"For you scrapbook?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nah for the yearbook. Mom said it might bring more money into the promotion. So I've been taking pictures," she explained never ceasing her action.  
  
"Oh so that's what you have been doing since January," he said now understanding. Dez started to laugh.  
  
"Its July and you are just noticing?" she asked.  
  
"Well I just never really paid attention."  
  
"Maybe you should pay attention to details," she joked. Damion shook his head. Her camera began to rewind.  
  
"Well I guess I'll run. I need to go see some people," he explained.  
  
"Yeah ok. See ya later," she said half-heatedly. Damion waved good bye to everyone and left. Minuets later Brandon strutted up to his sister with a smile.  
  
"There be some nice girls here," he said in a hick voice.  
  
"You better be getting some interviews like I asked," she said sternly.  
  
"Of course," he said pulling out a tape recorder. "I'll write them up tonight."  
  
"Very good," she smiled. She pulled out the role of film in the camera and replaced it with a new role.  
  
"We should get some group photos before people start to leave," Brandon suggested. He glanced at his watch and showed it to her. Quarter after six.  
  
"Round them up," Dez ordered. Brandon ran around the yard screaming round up. Dez just shook her head in disbelief. He was crazy like the rest of the siblings, always making someone laugh at their own expense. Dez directed everyone to get into one big group picture first. Kristopher's little brother, Anthoney, offered to take the picture for Dez so she could get in it with her tag team partner and tag championship belt.  
  
"Head's up Weasel," Simon called tossing her the belt. Dez placed it on her right shoulder and stood on her far right with Simon behind her. Brandon laid out in front of the crowd in a lounging way on the grass. The OMEGA Powers wrestlers scattered in the group. Matt and Jeff stood near the tag team champions.  
  
"One day we are going to own the tag team belts in the WWF," Jeff said as he looked at the partners.  
  
"I'll be watching that day and then I'm going to take them away with Simon." Jeff looked at her surprised but Dez just smiled as Anthoney took the picture. 


End file.
